Birthday Suit
by Azshalade
Summary: It's Eren's 19th birthday and his friends are throwing him a surprise party! What kind of gift will Levi bring? Modern AU, rated M for M/M sexy time featuring controlling bottom Levi.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea at like 2 AM. It's just silly, so don't take it too seriously. I wanted to write something humorous but sexy at the same time. It will only be 2 chapters long. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!"

A chorus of voices greeted him as he stepped into his pitch dark apartment. He'd nearly gone into cardiac arrest when his friends jumped out from behind the various furniture in his tiny living room. Eren Jaeger had turned 19 today and he'd nearly forgotten about his own birthday. It had been a long, hectic day at work and his mind had been preoccupied thinking about not screwing up the unnecessarily complicated coffee orders. Grande vanilla chai latte, half calf, no whip, two pumps of caramel flavor with fat free milk…and that was one of the shorter orders he'd encountered. Not to mention the clientele was either snotty teenagers with nothing better to do than hang out and leech free wi-fi or middle aged patrons in suits that went into a tizzy if you had to ask them to "please repeat that."

It was a temporary job of course, but Eren believed that if you were going to have a job you might as well attempt to do it right. He was only working there to pay the bills while he tried to get his degree in criminal justice. Ever since he was small he always enjoyed watching cop shows, movies and reading true crime stories. He was addicted to learning all there was to know about forensic science and getting into the head of a psychopath. He was fascinated by the process of investigating the crime scene, collecting evidence, hearing testimonies from witnesses, the whole nine yards. He wanted to be a part of that world, of the constant game of cat and mouse between the law and those that chose to break it.

His professors adored him and his eagerness to learn. He was easily the top student in all of his classes. He was very diligent in his studies, hitting the books every night even though most of his friends tried to talk him out of it. It wasn't that they wanted him to fail, but all work and no play makes you lose your damn mind after a while. His stepsister Mikasa was usually the one to force him to take a break, claiming that he was going to wear himself too thin if he continued to spend all his time studying and ignoring every other aspect of his life. She'd insisted on moving into the same apartment complex, in the same building, down the hall. She claimed that she had to be close enough to come running at a moment's notice should Eren need her. She insisted that he never ate enough or took care of his health and that she had to keep an eye on him or else he'd probably end up dead. She was probably right.

When he had come home that evening he'd expected to just heat up left over pizza, read a chapter or two for school, and collapse on the couch from exhaustion. That's why when he'd flicked on the lights and been greeted by the enthusiastic cheers of his friends he'd nearly jumped out of his skin. There was a sudden burst of confetti and streamers, and soon his entire apartment was covered in the colorful stuff.

"Happy 19th birthday Eren!" Armin shouted, his arms up in the air and a huge grin plastered across his face. He was wearing a blue party hat with green balloons printed on it, making him look quite childish but also quite endearing.

Everyone that really mattered to Eren was now in his tiny living room. Mikasa and her roommate Sasha; Armin, his childhood friend who lived just 10 minutes away; Jean, a kinda friend kinda rival from Eren's highschool days that had most likely been persuaded to come by Armin; Hanji, his mentor and tutor through most of his college years; and finally, the person that mattered the most, Levi, his kinda sorta dating kinda secret boyfriend that no one really suspected of being anything other than a good friend.

His heart skipped a beat when his green eyes met Levi's grey. The man always had that affect on him, ever since the day he'd first laid eyes on him. They'd met at the café he worked at, about a year ago. Levi had been new in town and was looking for the best place to get a halfway decent cup of coffee. Eren's workplace, The Jolly Bean, had been suggested to him by an acquaintance and so he'd decided to give it a try. Eren had blushed and sputtered like a schoolgirl when he took Levi's order, making him repeat it several times so that he made sure that he got it right. He'd ogled Levi like a piece of meat; that sleek raven hair, those handsome steel grey eyes, his lean and fit body, and his perfectly shaped ass (not that Eren had been staring at it or anything).

It didn't help that Levi had started coming to the café every single day of the week to order the same thing; a plain coffee with two creamers and three packets of sugar substitute. It had become so routine that Eren began preparing the drink in advance, eagerly waiting for 4 o'clock to roll around. Levi would always come waltzing in right at 4, sit in the corner table that Eren always made sure was empty, and pay for his drink with cash, making sure to leave a generous tip. It took Eren quite a while before he got up the courage to speak to the older male outside of taking his order. There first conversation had been about Levi being a regular customer, and how he always requested that he make his coffee, because he was the only one competent enough to get it right.

Eren couldn't exactly recall the exact moment that they'd finally gotten together, only that it had been a huge surprise for the brunette. He vaguely remembered Levi saying something about him not being a complete idiot, and that he enjoyed their little talks over coffee. Eren wasn't sure how that conversation had ended in the confirmation of mutual attraction, but it had nonetheless.

Back in the present, everyone was staring at him, waiting for his reaction to their little surprise. He blinked a couple of times before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and responding.

"Wow! You guys really got me! When did you manage to sneak in here?"

Mikasa was the one to answer, which wasn't surprising. "Armin and the others told me about their idea for a surprise party so I let them in with the spare key you gave me…hope you don't mind."

Eren smiled at his stepsister gently. "Of course not! You guys are awesome!"

Sasha came running up to him with what looked like a birthday cake in hand, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. Luckily she caught herself and carefully balanced the plate so that the cake didn't tip over. She sighed in relief when both she and the pastry came out unscathed.

"Woah! Er…sorry Eren. Almost sent your cake flying, haha. Anyway, Mikasa and Armin told me you love chocolate cake, so I baked you one with extra chocolately frosting!" Her face broke out into a huge grin as she presented to cake to Eren. It looked like a standard cake, except on the top it had "Hppy 19 Bthdy Eren" written in green icing on the top. The sloppy cursive was barely legible. She let out a nervous laugh when Eren studied the misspellings.

"Oh! Uh, sorry about the abbreviations! I found out after I baked the cake that it was too small to write everything on and I ran out of eggs and it was like midnight so I hope you don't mind!"

Eren couldn't help but smile. "Not at all. I'm sure it tastes just as good without all the letters!"

Everyone laughed, except for Levi, who just rolled his eyes.

_I swear she's almost a bigger idiot than Hanji._

As if on cue, Hanji interrupted their little moment by interjecting, "before we eat, let's have Eren open his presents! He's gonna love what I got him!" She shoved a box wrapped messily in purple gift wrap with a green ribbon into Eren's arms. Eren blinked down at the gift. He hadn't expected to get any presents, but he should have known that his friends would never let him down.

"Um…thanks Hanji!" He held the present, shaking it slightly and hearing a faint rattling come from inside.

"Well, go on, open it!" Hanji's eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. Eren nodded and gently unwrapped the gift, careful not to make too much of mess with the torn paper. Underneath was colorful box that said_ Jr. Detective's Kit: Now you can catch the bad guys like they do on tv! _It showed a picture of a magnifying glass, a cheesy looking pair of plastic handcuffs, a tiny roll of caution tape and some tweezers.

Eren was at a loss for words.

"I…this is….um…."

Jean snorted, interrupting Eren's attempt at praising the gift. "What the hell, Hanji? Eren isn't five! What part of that messed up brain of yours thought it was good idea to buy him that?"

Hanji just ignored the insults, and didn't seem to notice the others in the room exchanging confused glances. "You love forensic science, right? Well here you go! This will help you get started!" The giant grin on her face was almost infectious, and Eren smiled in appreciation.

"It's great Hanji, thanks."

Hanji kept smiling, causing Jean to roll his eyes in exasperation and stand up from his previous spot on the recliner. "Whatever. I'm going to grab a beer. Anyone else want one?"

Eren shot Jean a confused look, as if he'd suddenly sprouted two heads. "Beer? I don't have any beer," he stated, brows knitting together in confusion.

Jean waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "yeah well, you do now. I brought over a case. Happy Birthday and shit." He continued on his way to the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge until he found the case of beverages. Eren just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Jean was always less than enthusiastic about these kinds of get togethers, usually only coming if there was a promise of alcohol or women.

Armin was the next one to give him a gift. It was wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper with a red bow on top and it was fairly heavy in his hands when Eren took it from him.

"Thanks, Armin." His friend smiled and nodded and Eren peeled back the paper, revealing a book that he quickly recognized as the next entry in the highly acclaimed fantasy series _So You Think You're a Wizard: Part Two, Magic Missles and You._ Eren's face instantly lit up.

"Wow, thanks Armin! I've been looking forward to this since last year!"

Jean chimed in as he strode back into the living room, beer in hand, "Psh, fucking nerds. How do you ever expect to get laid when you read shit like that?"

Eren's ears turned bright red at the statement, and Armin just let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh? And when's the last time you had relations with someone who wasn't inebriated, Jean?" Levi retorted, causing the others to snicker and Jean to spit out the mouthful of beer in his mouth.

"S-shut up! That only happened once! Once! And I apologized to her afterwards. I can get chicks into bed without getting them drunk, thank you very much!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes. She didn't much like the topic of sex, having never really had any relationships outside of her friendship with Eren and Armin. She quickly changed the subject, handing Eren an envelope with his name written in fancy cursive.

"Here. This is for you, Eren. Happy Birthday."

Eren took the envelope from his stepsister, eying it suspiciously. "Mikasa, if this is another card full of money…"

She cut him off mid sentence, "Just open it." Eren gave her an offended look before carefully tearing open the envelope, shaking it to free its contents. A small photograph fell out, and Eren studied it for a while. It was a picture of him, Armin and Mikasa at the beach last year. It had been their first trip to the ocean, and all of them were smiling in the photo, genuine smiles, not just the kind you faked for the camera. Mikasa was wearing a straw hat, sunglasses that were too big for her face, and a blue and white striped one piece with a red cover up skirt. She was modest, even in intense heat, and had refused to take the cover up off the entire time. Armin was wearing a snorkel and goggles and a pair of blue swim trunks with starfish printed on them along with a pair of bright orange flippers. He'd gotten quite a few giggles from the other beach goers at his attire, but Eren had quickly shut them up with a death glare.

Eren was wearing a pair of dark green swim trunks and his cherished necklace that he'd received from his father as a child. It had been a day full of memories that the trio would cherish for the rest of their lives. The smell of the ocean, the taste of the snow cones, the feeling of warm sand between his toes, and the cries of seagulls all came rushing back to him. He smiled and pulled Mikasa into a hug.

"Thanks, Mikasa, this is the best gift ever." She smiled and hugged him back before picking up the discarded envelope from the floor and handing it back to him. "That wasn't all."

Eren shook the envelope again, bewildered when a $100 bill fell out, along with a gift card to his local supermarket. He shot her a look of annoyance.

"Damn it, Mikasa, I told you, you don't need to give me any money. You barely make enough to afford your own place even with Sasha paying half the rent. I can't take this."

Mikasa looked at the floor, dejected. She knew that Eren would react like this, but she just couldn't help being a mother hen to the boy. He was just so clueless and ignorant about the world, and she felt that it was her duty to protect and provide for him. Sasha, sensing her roommate's discomfort, chimed in, "Oh, Eren, don't worry, I chipped in half. It isn't as if Mikasa is giving you her last dime, so just take it! I insist!" Her reassuring smile did little to make him feel better, but he sighed and accepted the money begrudgingly.

Everyone's heads then turned expectantly towards Levi, the only one who hadn't presented Eren with a gift. He just glared back at them, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What? My presence here is gift enough," he remarked, his expression returning back to its normal apathetic state.

Mikasa shot him a death glare. She had never liked the vertically challenged male and couldn't for the life of her see why Eren had decided to become his friend. He was sarcastic, abrasive, and all around unpleasant.

"So, you came to Eren's party without a gift? How rude," she spoke, not trying to hide her disdain.

Levi shot her a look that would have sent lesser (wo)men fleeing with their tail between their legs. "I don't recall asking for your opinion, princess." Mikasa bristled, clenching her fists at her sides and returning the nasty look with one just as scathing.

Eren immediately butted in, wanting to break up the fight before it became physical. He really didn't need the two beating each other's brains in. He had enough of a mess to clean up with the confetti and beer cans everywhere.

"Stop it! Mikasa, it's fine. Levi's already given me my gift," he lied, trying to diffuse the situation. Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him, but he shot her a look that said _drop it_, and she remained silent.

After an awkward few seconds, Jean crushed his (fourth or fifth) beer can in his fist and threw it at the wastebasket, missing by a few inches but not bothering to pick it up. "Yeah, yeah, now that the sappy shit's over, can we please have some cake? I'm wasting away over here."

Sasha shot him a glare. "That's up to Eren," she turned to the brunette and smiled warmly, "Eren, do you want to eat your cake now?"

Eren' stomach rumbled in response, and Sasha giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Ok, but first you gotta blow out the candles!"

Eren groaned in response. "Sasha, please. I'm not three years old, I don't need candles."

Hanji tutted, "Oh Eren, you're never too old for candles! Fire is fun, don't you know?" she was bouncing up and down a little as she spoke, her glasses slightly askew. It was clear that Jean wasn't the only one hitting the booze.

Sasha had already started placing the multicolored wax sticks into the cake, carefully counting them until she had 19. She lit a match and ignited the candles, and Eren could feel the heat coming from them as he sat down in front of the delectable dessert like a child. Once all 19 candles had been lit the others (except for Levi, who wouldn't be caught dead even humming along) joined in a chorus to sing the dreaded "Happy Birthday" song, causing Eren's cheeks to flush red in embarrassment. Jean was completely smashed by now, and it showed in his horrible off key tone that sounded much like a cat in heat.

Once the awful cacophony ended Eren resigned himself to the humiliating act of blowing out the candles to please his guests. The candles went out, leaving faint wisps of smoke above the cake, their wax dripping down their sides, nearly touching the frosting. Everyone clapped as if it was some amazing feat, and Eren just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at his friend's infectious cheerfulness.

Sasha cut the cake into equal pieces and placed one on a plate for Eren, who wasted no time in digging in. The cake was soft and moist, and the frosting was almost tooth achingly sweet. The double chocolate combination was absolutely mouthwatering, and in no time he finished his last bite.

"That was great, Sasha! You're an excellent baker!"

She blushed a little and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, it was no problem Eren! I'm so glad you liked it!"

Everyone was quiet then, stuffing their faces with cake. Even Levi joined in, careful not to pick a piece that had gotten wax or Eren's spit on it. Jean was having a hard time getting his fork to his mouth, and finally gave up on etiquette altogether as he picked up the slice in his hand and shoved it greedily into his mouth. Levi looked on in disgust, cringing at the smear of frosting on the man's hands and face, and the crumbs littering his end of the table. He suddenly lost his appetite and threw away the other half of his slice.

"Itb sho good Sasha!" he exclaimed, mouth full of cake, crumbs flying as he spoke. Eren laughed and hoped that someone was going to take a picture because the stupid look on Jean's face was priceless.

After everyone had finished eating their fill of the dessert, they retired to the living room, stomach's full and eyes drooping. Jean had finally passed out in the recliner, a small line of drool dribbling down his chin. Hanji seemed to be the only one with energy to spare.

"Come on, everyone! It's time for party games! How about charades, oh! Or trivia, or twister! Or we could have a water balloon fight!"

Armin groaned in response form his spot on the couch. "Ugh, I had too much cake. I can barely move, let alone play those games."

Hanji frowned for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Oh! I have a game that doesn't require much physical effort and is entertaining for all!"

Eren looked at her inquisitively. "And what would that be?"

Barely able to contain her excitement, Hanji shouted, "truth or dare!"


	2. Chapter 2

OMG this thing turned out loooong for a oneshot o_o I probably rambled on way too much, but alas.

I'm very picky about my sex scenes, and writing one just right was an incredibly difficult task. I really hope I did a good job, and that you enjoy it. Thanks for waiting so long for the update!

WARNING! Shameless smut by the truckload! Naughty words abound!

* * *

"Truth or dare!"

Eren gave Hanji an incredulous look. "I think we're a little too old for that sort of thing, Hanji."

The bespectacled woman just ignored his protests, insisting that it was going to be "fun" and "something to pass the time."

_Never mind the fact that it could be a total disaster._

Eren sighed and finally gave in, not wanting to disappoint his friend after she went through the trouble of buying him a gift. Hopefully the woman wouldn't cross any kind of legal or moral lines.

"Alright, fine. Who else is playing?"

"Everyone! Well, except for Jean, he's a little preoccupied at the moment," Hanji stated, roughly poking Jean's cheek, causing him to stir from his slumber and swat her hand away before rolling over and going back to sleep. Sasha, Armin, and Mikasa exchanged glances with each other. None of them particularly wanted to play, but they certainly didn't want to disappoint Eren on his birthday. No one protested Hanji's assumption that everyone but Jean would play along. Well, except for Levi.

Levi scoffed, leaning back against the door frame of the kitchen. "No. Absolutely not. I will not play this childish game with you."

Eren looked dejected. He hadn't really expected the older male to join in, but it still stung a little that he'd been acting quite bored ever since the party began.

_He's probably having a terrible time. Way to go, Eren._

Levi noticed the disappointed look on Eren's face and sighed. He hadn't expected the brunette to act like he'd just rained on his proverbial parade. He also hadn't been expecting Eren to actually agree to Hanji's stupid idea. It was _never_ a good idea to go along with one of her harebrained schemes.

It was like he'd kicked a puppy, and although Levi seemed like a cold, uncaring person, the truth was that he hated it when people were sad, especially the ones he cared for.

He sighed, relenting. "Fine, I'll bite. Just know that I won't do anything too ridiculous."

Eren gave him an appreciative glance. Hanji clapped her hands together in satisfaction. "Atta boy, Levi, I knew you had it in you! Now, since it's Eren's birthday, he gets to go first. So Eren, choose someone!"

Eren glanced around the room, his gaze resting on Levi for a moment. The raven haired man narrowed his eyes in a look that just screamed _don't even think about it_. So, Eren passed over him and settled on Sasha, who was eating her fourth slice of cake. She was blissfully unaware of the impending request.

"Ok, Sasha, truth or dare?"

The surprise of being chosen made Sasha nearly choke on the bite she had taken, coughing and sputtering violently. After a moment of regaining her composure she looked at Eren like a deer in the headlights. She'd never played these kind of games before and wasn't sure what to expect.

"Uh…umm…" she looked completely baffled, and Eren almost felt bad for picking on her. She honestly did not know what to choose. After a few more seconds of the girl's incoherent mumbling, Hanji made a suggestion.

"Just choose dare! No one likes it when people pick truth, it's boring," she stated matter of factly.

Sasha hesitantly nodded. She certainly didn't want to be a bore. "Okay, dare."

Eren thought for a moment. There were so many ridiculous things he could choose, he didn't even know where to start. He looked to Hanji for inspiration, which she gladly gave.

"Dare her to draw on Jean's face with a permanent marker! It'll be a riot when he wakes up and sees himself in the mirror, hehe," Hanji laughed in an almost maniacal way, rubbing her hands together like she was plotting a bank heist.

Sasha looked nervously at Jean, who was still dead to the world, his snoring going up an octave every now and then. Eren grinned mischievously before nodding in agreement. It would be sweet revenge for Jean's snarky attitude. He had a few choice words in mind that he considered having the girl write upon his forehead, however, Eren was not a spiteful person (no matter how much the other person deserved it) and just decided on an almost harmless alternative.

"Draw a curly mustache on him. I heard he's trying to grow some facial hair anyway, we'll just be helping him along," Eren suggested, smirking at Sasha, who bit her lip in uncertainty. All eyes were on her, and she was unsure of the repercussions of refusing to do a dare. Would she be forced to draw a curly mustache on herself? That would not be pretty.

Before she had time to ponder it, Hanji shoved a permanent marker in her hands, a Cheshire grin on her face. Sasha looked at the seemingly harmless marker as if it was the most vile, malevolent thing she'd ever laid eyes on before finally sighing heavily and walking tiptoe over to the blissfully unaware Jean.

Sasha then uncapped the marker and looked back at the others, a pleading look her in eyes for someone, anyone to call off the prank. When she only received encouraging nods and giggles in return, she sighed and resigned herself to her fate, carefully drawing a comical curly moustache on one lip, then the other. She only applied a feather light pressure to avoid waking the sleeping Jean, who merely rubbed his nose in reaction before turning over and continuing to snore.

When the deed was done, Sasha recapped the marker and tossed the offending instrument across the room, disposing of the evidence.

"There! I did it!" she exclaimed, nervously wringing her hands and silently hoping that Jean would be much too hung over in the morning to care about the facial vandalism. Levi rolled his eyes at the juvenile display while Hanji clapped her hands and let out a snort of laughter.

"Way to go! I knew you had it in you, Sasha! Time to choose the next victim…I mean the next player!"

The brunette looked around the room, studying each person's face to see who was the least likely to throttle her for picking them. That person was most certainly not the raven haired, height challenged man glaring at her from his spot in the doorway. Although Hanji, ever effervescent, was clearly eager to be picked, Sasha ignored her in favor of Armin, who was much more fun to tease. The timid blonde gave her a pleading look that practically screamed _please don't pick me._

So she did what any sensible person would do and picked him.

"Armin! I choose you!" she pointed at the flustered boy, whose ears had turned a light shade of red. He wrung his hands nervously, fidgeting on the couch and casting his gaze downward.

"Uh…um…truth I guess…" Armin practically squeaked when he spoke, causing him further distress at sounding so pitiful. It may have been the boring option to choose, but it was the least likely to result in humiliation.

Or so he thought.

Sasha grinned at him, a smile that couldn't mean anything good. She thought for a moment, racking her brain for an intrusive question worthy enough for the game of truth or dare. A light bulb suddenly switched on in her head as she remembered something Mikasa had mentioned to her in passing the day before.

"So, Armin, tell us, is it true that you had a crush on Eren when you guys were little?"

Eren stiffened in his seat, not expecting the question to involve him in the least. Armin's entire face turned the color of a ripe tomato and he sputtered. "Wha-what?! Who told you that?" he stammered, glancing back at Eren with a look of utter betrayal. Eren jumped up from his spot on the couch in his defense.

"I've never said a word about it to anyone! I swear!"

Armin shrank back at Eren's outburst, shame evident on his face. He averted his gaze from his best friend, his eyes wandering over to Levi, who still hadn't budged from his spot in the doorway. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that the man was glowering at him. The blonde squeaked a bit in surprise before covering his face with his hands. It wasn't safe to look anywhere, apparently. Sasha was laughing hysterically at the spectacle, clutching her sides to steady herself. Hanji's face had once again broken into a wide, smug grin.

"Well, that answers that question. Just where did you hear this juicy tidbit, Sasha?"

The laughing girl was doing her best to catch her breath long enough to answer. Wiping tears from her eyes, she jokingly replied, "Oh, a little birdie told me." She gave Mikasa a furtive glance, winking slyly. Eren had caught on to the look that Sasha gave her and scowled at his stepsister, who was trying her best to look innocent. It wasn't working.

"Mikasa! Did you tell her?!"

The raven haired girl pulled her token red scarf over her mouth before hesitantly nodding.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I didn't mean to, it just kind of…slipped," she confessed, eyes downcast.

Eren sighed. He just couldn't stay mad at her, no matter what embarrassing secrets she had revealed. Armin looked completely mortified. It was true, he'd had a thing for Eren once upon a time. He'd gone the whole nine yards to show his affection, from making handmade Valentine's cards to holding hands on the playground. It wasn't until he became older that he realized it was only childish puppy love directed at his best friend. The blonde curled into a fetal position on the couch, his face buried in his hands.

Eren quickly changed the subject to save his friend any further embarrassment.

"Well, that's enough of that. Who's up for some video games?"

Hanji pouted. "Aww, you're no fun Eren. I'd be up for some gaming, though."

Armin uncurled himself long enough to send Eren a furtive glance, his expression one of great relief. He mouthed a thank you to his friend and Eren nodded, digging through his shelf to find all of his controllers.

They played various games to pass the time; Italian Plumber Party, Instrument Hero, Swords and Assassins, and Pew Pew Bad Guys 3 to name a few. Even Levi joined in on the fun, being quite proficient at Pew Pew Bad Guys 3 online multiplayer. The matches he participated in usually ended with a butthurt player sending him a nasty message and threatening to report him for cheating.

It wasn't long before Hanji began to yawn, her drinking finally catching up to her and causing the redhead to drift off into a fitful sleep underneath Eren's coffee table. Mikasa had declined the invitation to play, instead falling asleep on the couch, her chest moving up and down in a silent rhythm. He was glad that at least one person at his party didn't snore.

Jean was still down for count, oblivious to his new simulated facial hair. His snoring quieted a bit when he rolled onto his stomach, muffling the horrendous sound in the recliner cushion. Armin began to drift off while playing, his character running into the wall as he unwitting held the stick of his controller forward with his thumb. Eren took the controller from his friend's hands and covered him with a blanket, draping the other end across Mikasa who rested on the opposite end of the couch. Sasha had passed out while seated at the kitchen table, her head resting on the lacquered wood surface. Although her sleeping habits weren't as irritating as Jean's, she tended to snort every so often and drool quite a bit.

Soon it was just him and Levi, who was becoming rather bored with completely destroying his opponents on the game. Eren looked at the time on his cell phone which read 1:30 a.m. He usually never let himself stay up past midnight, lest he ruin his sleeping schedule for work. He signed out of the game and turned off his console, standing and stretching before letting out a yawn.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed. I'm not all that tired, though."

Levi looked up at him, his usual bored expression gracing his features.

"Well then, I guess now would be a good time to give you your birthday gift," he stated, almost as if it was an afterthought.

Eren looked down at Levi, who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the television. He gave the older male a confused look, raising one thick eyebrow in question.

"Eh? But you said you didn't get me anything."

"I said no such thing, that's just what those idiots assumed and I wasn't going to tell them otherwise because I intended for it to be a surprise."

"You didn't have to…" Eren began, but Levi quickly cut him off by suddenly standing and grabbing his wrist tightly, causing his green eyes to grow wide with surprise.

"No, I didn't have to, but I did anyway, so just shut up and follow me," Levi replied, pulling Eren by the hand in the direction of his tiny bedroom. Before he had time to react, Levi slipped a makeshift blindfold over his eyes, confusing the hell out of the brunette. When Eren fumbled and reached for the cloth, Levi slapped his hand away.

"Stop. I put that on you for a reason, so don't touch it."

"Wh-what? Why the hell do you just have a blindfold in your pocket? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's just a handkerchief, idiot. I haven't been frequenting seedy sex shops, don't worry."

As Levi led him down the hallway, Eren could hardly contain his excitement. He honestly hadn't expected anymore gifts that day.

"What's the surprise? Come on, tell me!" Eren whined, sounding much like a child dying to know the contents of their Christmas presents.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, brat. Now just shut up and follow me."

"Sorry!" Eren squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the urge to peek under the blindfold. He heard a doorknob click open, and he surmised that they were in his bedroom due to the familiar sound of his ceiling fan and the hum of his computer tower that he'd forgot to turn off _again._

He felt himself being led by the hand once again until Levi stopped abruptly, shoving him backwards gently, and just as Eren thought he was going to land on his ass, his legs hit the back of his full sized bed. His knees buckled and he lost his balance, falling back onto the matress, and Levi followed, crawling on top of him.

Eren felt his arousal spring to life immediately at the suggestive position. Levi inadvertently brushed against the hardened flesh with his hand, causing Eren to groan. Levi let out a derisive "tch" at the brunette's eagerness.

"Hey, horny brat, put your hands above your head for second."

"O-okay," Eren stuttered, his body practically quivering in anticipation.

He sensed Levi walking around the edge of the bed towards the headboard, and he craned his neck, following the sound of his footsteps. He heard the sound of fabric sliding that he instantly recognized as the unknotting of a tie. Eren immediately perked up, having heard that sound many times before, usually followed by Levi unbuttoning his shirt and pinning him to the bed for a night of sinful pleasure. He suddenly had an inkling of what his surprise might be. Levi was going to fuck him senseless.

Or so he thought.

That was until he felt one of his hands being tied with what he could only assume was Levi's tie. Eren's eyes grew wide under the blindfold. He never knew that Levi had a kinky side. His face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Are you going to spank for being a bad boy, master?"

Levi snorted. "Your pillow talk is shit."

When Eren's second hand was tied (this time with a random electrical cable) Levi tugged to make sure his bindings were secure. He didn't want Eren to be able to ruin his surprise, not when he'd gone through so much trouble to keep it a secret. After he was satisfied with the results he began to untie the blindfold. Eren's heart rate skyrocketed as anticipation began to overwhelm him.

The older male finally succeeded in untying the blindfold and removed it slowly, causing Eren to flinch at the sudden light exposure. Before him stood Levi, his shirt collar undone, but otherwise not a hair out of place. He'd half expected the raven haired male to be holding a whip or something, and he was almost disappointed. When he was about to ask just what was going on Levi silenced him by suddenly crushing their lips together. All he managed to get out was a muffled "Mmmf".

Eren melted into the kiss. No matter how many times it happened, it always made his heart flutter. He'd never grow tired of connecting with Levi like this. He wanted to run his hands through Levi's silky raven locks, but when his wrists met resistance he remembered that he had been bound. He made a disappointed mewling sound when Levi pulled away, leaving him breathless.

Eren was already hard, his erection straining at the confines of his pants. Levi seemed to take notice as he spoke, his voice soft as velvet as he gently massaged the hardened flesh between his legs, eliciting a shameless moan from the brunette.

"You're already this hard from just a kiss. You're really a horny little brat, you know that?"

Eren just looked at him with pleading eyes, his lips in a pout and practically begging to be ravished.

Levi ignored his silent pleas, removing his hand from between Eren's legs and stepping back to take in the pitiful display before him.

"I haven't given you your surprise yet. You're going to stay put until I say so."

Eren frowned in disappointment, but he couldn't help but be intrigued about what in the world his surprise could possibly be. His eyes grew wide when Levi started to unbutton his white, long sleeved shirt, taking his time to undo the buttons slowly, teasingly, making Eren's mouth gape a bit in awe. Levi never made a spectacle of getting undressed, hell he was lucky if he even got to see the man with his shirt off, so this was a total shocker. Was he going to get a strip tease for his birthday present? Eren sure as hell hoped so.

When Levi finished unbuttoning his shirt, he let the garment fall open casually, exposing his chest. Eren slowly took in the eye candy before him, mapping out every square inch of Levi's body. He was fit, but not overly muscular. He had a smooth, toned chest and hard abs that Eren couldn't help but be a little jealous of. It was clear that the older male took great care of his body.

However, in addition to his fitness, his skin was incredibly pale, and Eren stifled a laugh upon noticing how ghostly white the older male was.

"You really need to go outside sometime, you look like a vampire," Eren said, letting out a little snort of laughter. Levi just rolled his eyes in response.

"Insufferable as always. You know I burn easily. Got anymore wisecracks? I could just forget to give you your present, you know."

Eren shook his head vehemently.

"No…sorry…please continue" he stammered, red faced.

Although Levi was trying his best to hide it, he was more than a little uncomfortable being the center of attention. He had nearly given up on the idea of surprising Eren like this and getting him a kitten or something instead. However, despite his reservations, he had convinced himself to go through with the idea. He certainly wasn't going to back out now.

Levi continued by slowly unbuckling his simple black belt, allowing access to the fly of his pants. Eren stared at his narrow hips, following the alluring V-shape that disappeared under the cover of his pants. He was enjoying the show, but part of him just wanted Levi to get naked already so that they could get straight down to business.

Levi unbuttoned and unzipped his pants without a word, almost going about it in a business-like manner. There was no awkwardness, no fumbling, no shame. Eren always loved that about him, the way that he never seemed to over think things or second guess himself. Levi was always strong and sure, like a statue. A damn sexy statue.

When his pants were completely undone he hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slowly pulled them down, first over his narrow hips, then slowly, seductively over his firm thighs before finally letting them fall to pool at his feet. All that was left to cover him now was a plain pair of black boxers. Eren couldn't help but fight back a blush as he took in the erotic display before him.

Levi caught his eye, making Eren avert his gaze in embarrassment. He raised one thin eyebrow in question.

"Why are you acting like some blushing virgin schoolgirl?"

Eren gave him a perturbed glare.

"Sorry, but I don't get to see you like this very often," he confessed, craning his neck to get a better look. Since his arms were bound Levi placed a pillow under Eren's head to relieve some of the strain. It was an oddly endearing gesture.

"What are you talking about? You've seen me naked before."

"Yeah, but that was only once, in the shower. I mean, I've seen your chest and your…" Eren trailed off, reluctant to say the word.

Levi rolled his eyes."My dick. God, Eren, what are you, 12? You can say big boy words now."

Eren's cheeks colored a bit in response. "Yeah, that. I'm usually too busy getting my face shoved into the mattress to really notice."

Levi looked thoughtful for a moment. Eren was right, usually they were too busy being all over each other for the brunette to stop and ogle him and tell him how pretty he was. Not that he needed that kind of validation. He wasn't some teenage girl whose opinion of herself hinged on how many compliments she could get in a day.

"Well then, if you want to see me naked so badly just sit back and watch and shut your damn mouth for five seconds, brat."

Eren nodded enthusiastically, biting his lip in anticipation. He is not disappointed when Levi slowly slips off his black boxers, letting them pool around his feet before stepping out of them and climbing onto the bed in one swift movement. He crawled on all fours until he was leaning over Eren, his raven hair tickling the brunette's forehead. Eren met Levi's gaze, taking note of the slight hint of lust that began to cloud his steel grey eyes.

Levi shifted so that he could whisper in the younger male's ear, his breath warm and his voice sultry, "tell me, Eren, have you ever been inside of someone before?" He was practically purring, and Eren's face lit up like a very festive Christmas tree. It didn't help that his ears were a particularly sensitive spot.

He knew Levi could be blunt sometimes, but this time it took him completely off guard.

"Wha-what?! No! I mean…no…I've only ever done it with you…and you're always on top so…," he stammered, looking somewhat frazzled by the sudden intrusive question.

Levi had expected as much. Eren had told him on their first night together that he'd never done more than fool around with a couple of girls, and had zero experience with men. He'd never elaborated on the fooling around part, but Levi supposed it couldn't have been very memorable if it didn't end with someone getting penetrated. It almost made him feel a little honored that Eren had let him be the first one to cross such boundaries. Of course, he wasn't one for being very sentimental, so he quickly brushed it off.

"Do you want to know what it's like?" Levi asked, his voice still low and smooth as silk. He gave Eren's earlobe a little nip, causing the brunette to let out a little whimper. It was always fun for Levi to turn the normally calm and collected, if not sometimes brash, boy into a flustered puddle of goo. He further tormented the younger male by grinding his own hardening cock into Eren's, causing a delicious friction and making the brunette shudder with pleasure.

When he received no answer from Eren, he abruptly stopped his teasing and looked into Eren's wide, emerald eyes.

"Well? Do you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit in expectation of an answer. Eren looked at him like he was asking if he wanted free money.

"Of course I do…but…are you sure? You've never wanted to before…" Eren was looking at him now, his eyes full of trepidation. Levi leaned back in response, grinding against Eren's hardness with his naked backside once again, straddling the younger male's waist and fully exposing his own erection. Eren bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Does it look like I'm not sure? I told you this was a surprise, didn't I? This is my gift to you, so just shut up and accept it," he replied, moving backwards so that he could unclasp the buttons on Eren's pants. It wasn't long before the obstructive clothing was pulled off completely, leaving Eren in his boxers. Levi eyed the undergarments with an amused look. Eren had no idea why the older male was looking at him like that until he looked down himself and saw that he was wearing the boxers with little paw prints all over them.

"Oh…haha, these are the pair Mikasa got me a while back. They're pretty embarrassing but I didn't really think anyone would be seeing them so…" he trailed off, averting his gaze and wondering how he would ever live this down. Levi's mouth was a thin line, irritation etched on his face.

"Why is that woman buying you underwear?" he asked, scowling and crossing his arms. He wasn't one to become jealous over trivial things, but seeing something that had been a gift from the wench on Eren at the moment was a bit of a slap in the face. A look of guilt crossed Eren's features, and he began to try and explain.

"She bought them for me because she was worried that I hadn't bought new clothes in over a year and she pretty much covered all the bases, underwear and socks included. Besides, she's my stepsister and I've never seen her as anything but family."

Levi was still a bit perturbed, but decided to forgive Eren since Mikasa often did push gifts onto him, whether he wanted them or not. He'd never been possessive of a person before, so the feeling was entirely foreign to him.

Although he would have liked to berate Eren for wearing the stupid things, there was a part of him that was demanding attention and he focused on the task at hand, quickly pulling down the offending garment and discarding it. Eren's cheeks colored a bit at the sudden exposure, but he felt relieved to finally be free of the annoying barrier between him and the older male.

He was painfully hard, a bit of clear liquid slowly oozing from the tip of his arousal. It was a little larger than average, with more length than girth, a bit smaller than Levi's but impressive nonetheless. Without warning Levi grasped his length, pumping it a couple of times and eliciting an uninhibited moan from Eren. The raven haired male leaned over once more until his mouth was even with Eren's neck, before giving it a gentle nip.

When Eren stretched to the side to allow Levi better access the older male obliged and ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh, stopping when he felt the thrumming of his pulse. Just when Eren thought Levi was finished, the older male bit down on the reddened patch of skin, causing Eren to hiss in pain as well as pleasure.

Levi was always a bit rough in the bedroom, and he'd been bitten before. The brunette always hated it when he lingered on one spot too long and left an angry red mark for all to see. He'd had to buy make up just to cover up the numerous spots where Levi had staked his claim. It wasn't that he really minded the biting; it was just that he didn't want to put it on display for the general public.

The brunette was struggling to contain himself. He wanted to be free to touch Levi as much as he wanted, and he fruitlessly tugged at his restraints, letting out a groan of frustration.

"Why did you tie me up? This is torture," Eren whined, continuing to tug at the ties binding him in a futile attempt to free himself. Levi sat back upright, looking down at Eren with a smug expression.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself. It wouldn't be much of a gift if you did all the work, anyway. So just shut up and enjoy it."

_Although, just because it's his birthday doesn't mean he doesn't have to work for it a little._

Eren ceased his efforts to escape and focused his attention on Levi, who was now sitting on his stomach. It was hard to focus on anything when the older male was on full display before him, but he tried his best despite himself. He certainly wasn't expecting Levi's next line.

"Do you want to fuck me, Eren?"

Eren's green eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the blunt question. It wasn't like Levi to be vulgar, but he had to admit, a part of him really enjoyed dirty talk. He nodded slightly, swallowing a lump that was beginning to form in his throat. Levi didn't look satisfied with that answer, however.

"If you want something, you have to ask for it, nodding is not an acceptable answer," he replied, tilting his head to the side and looking expectantly at Eren. The brunette's brows furrowed in frustration.

_Is he really going to make me beg for it on my birthday? Jeeze, what kinda gift is this? Still…he looks unbelievable…and I can't believe he's even considering letting me do this…_

Eren hesitantly swallowed the last of his pride before answering, "I…yes…I do…really bad…" It was quiet, almost a whisper, and although Levi had heard him, he still wasn't satisfied with the answer. He pretended to clean out his ear with his pinky to emphasize, knowing full well that his ears were free of any debris.

"What was that?" he feigned not hearing what Eren had previously said, "You'll have to speak up, can't understand you when you're mumbling, brat."

Eren knew that Levi was fucking with him, but that didn't make it any less irritating. It didn't matter what the situation was, Levi's biting sarcasm and snark were ever present. The brunette sighed, giving into the older male's request to speak louder.

"I said, yes, I do…want to," he replied, irritation and impatience seeping into his voice.

"You want to do what? Be specific."

"Are you serious?" Eren replied, exasperation evident in his tone.

"As a heart attack," Levi deadpanned, steel grey eyes fixated on him. He knew Eren wasn't one to curse, and it was amusing to watch the younger male try and get around saying the f-bomb.

"I want to…put it in you," the brunette replied, cheeks coloring and averting his gaze.

Levi scoffed. "That was about as arousing as a high school health class."

"Oh come on! Give me a break! Please!"

"Say it or I'm putting my clothes back on and leaving you like this until someone comes looking for you. Have fun trying to explain the situation to that annoying stepsister of yours."

"Ugh…fine! I want to fuck you, ok?! I want to know what it's like to be inside of you!" he practically shouted, hoping that the other guests in his apartment were still sleeping soundly and kicking himself for nearly forgetting that they weren't alone. Levi seemed to take the outburst as an acceptable answer.

"Well then, I suppose I can oblige you."

He slid back off of the bed, looking for his discarded pants. Eren was watching with curiosity, wondering why the hell Levi was not hopping on his dick now that he'd confessed his desires. It wasn't until Levi pulled out a small tube from his pants pocket that realization dawned on him.

"Is-is that…lube?"

"No, it's lipgloss," Levi replied, sarcasm dripping with every word, " I want to look pretty for you while you have your dick up my ass. Of course it's lube, dumbass. We've used it before, so why are you acting surprised?"

Eren ignored the older male's snide comment, focusing on the tiny tube in his hand. A million thoughts were running through his mind at the moment.

_Is this really happening? What if I do something wrong? What if it hurts? What if he hates me afterwards? It's not like I forced him to, though…but still, it hurt pretty bad the first time we did it._

He hardly noticed when Levi climbed back onto the bed until he felt a cold sensation on his erection. Jerked back to reality, he looked down to see Levi applying the slippery substance from the tube onto his arousal, giving it a few strokes and making Eren quiver with desire. When the older male moved so that he was hovering over his aching erection, the brunette blurted out a protest.

"W-wait! You…aren't you going to…um…prepare yourself first?"

Levi raised one thin eyebrow in question. "What?"

"You know…I usually put a finger in…or two…to stretch myself out so that it doesn't hurt so much when you put it in."

Levi scowled in response. "No, absolutely not, I refuse to do such a filthy, depraved thing."

"But if you don't it's going to hurt-" he was interrupted by Levi's stern protest.

"My fingers are not going near any assholes, not even my own, so just forget it."

Eren sighed, relenting. He knew there was no convincing Levi to do something he deemed "dirty". He'd found that out the hard way the time he'd asked the older male to go down on him. He didn't seem to have any problems being on the receiving end of a blowjob, though. It was amazing that he allowed himself to get dirty when he fucked Eren, but it never lasted long, because after every session he would immediately shower, sometimes for more than an hour. Most people probably would have been offended by this behavior, but Eren knew that it wasn't just his body fluids that Levi had an aversion to. The man cringed when he blew his own nose.

Eren could only stare in anticipation as Levi aligned himself with his aching cock, rubbing himself against the sensitive tip and looking straight into his eyes, steel grey meeting emerald green with a look of predatory lust.

"Happy Birthday, Eren."

With that, Levi slowly lowered himself onto the tip, wincing a little at the intrusion but quickly putting on his poker face, not wanting to let on that it was even the least bit painful. The lubrication allowed the tip of Eren's cock to slide into Levi rather effortlessly until his entire length was about halfway in. Eren inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation, the warmth and tightness of another almost overwhelming him with pleasure.

"Ahhh…Levi_…_it feels..._amazing," _he groaned out in a breathy voice, trying not to lose it right then and there.

Levi took the rest of Eren's length with ease, the slick substance eliminating any friction that might have occurred. However, even though his body had somehow stretched to accommodate the brunette, intense pain at the foreign feeling of something inside of him flooded his senses, causing his breath to come in shaky gasps. It was getting harder and harder to conceal his discomfort. Luckily, Eren's eyes were squeezed shut due to the sudden sensory overload.

_Fuck. It hurts. Maybe I should have put some gloves on and…_

Before he could finish his thought, Eren bucked up into him, unable to withstand the urge to move himself inside of the older male any longer. The sudden movement sent a shock of pain shooting up Levi's spine, and he unwittingly groaned in discomfort. Eren's eyes shot open, a wave of concern crossing his features.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to, I just…it felt so good that I got carried away…are you okay?"

Levi didn't answer at first. If he wasn't so uncomfortable, he would have found the boy's concern rather touching. As it was, however, he was forcing himself to take deep breaths and try to relax and unclench his muscles so that the pain would subside. He was clutching Eren's shirt in his fists and biting his lip, taking a moment before narrowing his eyes and answering.

"I'm fine…," it was a lie he was most certainly _not _fine, "but don't move again until I'm ready, or I'll castrate you," he threatened, relaxing a bit and releasing his death grip on the garment. The brunette nodded in response.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself with his hands planted firmly on Eren's stomach. Once his ass had stopped throbbing from the intrusion, he began to move forward, agonizingly slow, until Eren's cock nearly slipped completely out of him.

Eren groaned at the loss of contact until Levi engulfed him in that tight heat once more, taking his sweet time bringing his hips back down. It was pure bliss and merciless torture at the same time. It wasn't enough, and Eren was dying for Levi to pick up the pace. He wanted to thrust up into that tight heat, to fuck Levi senseless while the older male writhed in pleasure, moaning and panting. However, he supposed he'd have to wait if he wanted to keep his testicles intact.

Slowly, steadily, Levi began to set a pace, bracing himself on Eren's stomach while he moved his hips up and down, back and forth. He wasn't one for moaning like a wanton whore during sex, so he bit his lip to quiet any lewd sounds from escaping his mouth. It was true that it had hurt at first, but the pain had quickly faded and transformed into thinly veiled pleasure. He'd never dreamt that it could feel this good to have something rammed up his ass.

Despite his best efforts he did let out a grunt of pleasure every now and then.

Eren, on the other hand, was making entirely too much noise, not bothering to try and quiet himself despite the sleeping guests in his living room. His eyes were clouded with lust, and he fought to keep them open so that he could look at Levi; watching that lean, lithe body bouncing up and down on top of him, his arousal leaking clear fluid as he rode Eren's cock like a show pony was almost too much.

"Ahhh _fuck_, your ass so tight!"

Levi peered at the brunette through a curtain of raven hair, a smirk appearing on his lips. He intentionally picked up the pace, leaning back on his hands and putting his erection on full display. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh made him cringe a little, but not enough to make him cease his efforts to turn Eren into a very aroused puddle of goo.

"Who's the vulgar one now? Just listen to the foul language coming out of that filthy mouth of yours. Do you like fucking me, Eren? Does it feel good to have me riding your cock like a whore?"

Eren groaned in response, almost beyond words due to the sensory overload he was experiencing. The tightness, the heat, the view, the dirty talk; it was all he could manage to keep himself from cumming right then and there. He didn't want the moment to end this soon, and he certainly didn't want to disappoint Levi by being a five minute man.

It didn't help when Levi added a slight gyrating motion to his efforts, and Eren had to wonder if he'd had prior experience, because _holy shit it felt amazing._

He wanted to touch Levi, to grasp his hips as he thrust up into him, to stroke the other male's neglected length. There were so many positions he wanted to try, the ones that Levi had used when it was Eren on the bottom. As it was, he was hanging precariously on the edge of his orgasm, and he wanted to be free to bring Levi to his own climax as well.

"Um, ugh…can I…ahhh…will you…mmmm…untie my hands? I want…to touch you…" he stammered out, doing his best to speak while Levi continued to ride him mercilessly.

Levi regarded him with an amused expression. He could tell that the brunette was not going to last much longer, despite his youthful stamina. After all, he was riding him hard now, moving his hips up and slamming them back down roughly.

"Already close, Eren? You've held out a lot longer than I'd anticipated. I'll allow you to finish inside me, just this once. Consider it the icing on the cake."

Even though that statement was full of double entendres, Eren overlooked them and glanced at Levi, his green eyes pleading.

"But what about you? Ahh..."

Levi responded by rolling his hips, eliciting a shameless moan from the brunette beneath him.

"You want me to touch myself? How indecent."

"No…I want to touch you…please…"

"Hmm…nope."

Eren pouted, but Levi ignored him, as per usual. When the younger male looked up at him, he pulled out his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, causing Levi to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I'm not untying you, beg and plead all you want. If you want to please me so badly, then why don't you take the lead? I'll just sit back and try not to look bored."

Eren didn't need to be told twice. He bucked his hips upwards, causing Levi to fall forward a bit before he caught himself, planting his hands on either side of Eren's chest. Before he could come up with a witty retort, Eren repeated the action, thrusting into Levi's ass with a desperate need. It was almost as if some kind of inner beast had been unleashed. He was panting like a bitch in heat as he reveled in the delicious friction.

Levi leaned forward, letting himself be fucked like an animal and eliciting an uninhibited moan when Eren hit something inside of him, causing a wave a pleasure to wash over his entire body. He shuddered a bit, clearly not expecting a sensation of that intensity.

_So much for trying not to look bored._

Once the feeling began to fade, he noticed Eren staring at him like he'd sprouted another arm.

"What?"

Eren gave him a shit eating grin, causing Levi to narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"I didn't think you were even capable of such a lewd sound, that's all."

"You think I can't sound erotic?"

"Well, no, but…"the brunette trailed off, his grin widening a bit.

"Hmph. Just because I don't moan like a two-dollar whore doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself."

"So…it's good then?" the hopeful tone in which Eren asked was rather endearing, his green eyes full of curiosity. Levi just rolled his eyes in response.

"Yes, it's good. Why else would I have reacted? You of all people should know I despise lying."

Eren gave him a genuine smile, nearly causing his icy heart to melt. "I'm glad." Levi put on his usual apathetic expression before continuing.

"Are you done talking now? This sappy shit is making me go soft."

Eren let out a breathy laugh in response.

"Not yet. I want you to prove that the stoic, unyielding Levi can indeed sound sexy," he remarked, grinning while thrusting into him once again.

"Tch, cheeky brat. Fine, I'll bite, but you're going to pay for this later."

"Sure."

With that, Levi met Eren's thrust with his hips, trying to match his rhythm. He grasped his aching cock, stroking in time with his thrusts and no longer caring about the volume of his voice. Eren nearly lost it as he watched the other male touch himself, sighing and moaning as he moved his hand up and down. He was beginning to think that Levi was intentionally trying to turn him into a voyeur.

The raven haired male licked his lips and looked directly into Eren's green orbs.

"Mmm…is that the best you can do? Fuck me harder."

Eren complied without a word, putting more force behind his thrusts, bucking up into Levi with wild abandon. Levi was panting a bit now, slowing down his strokes so that he didn't bring himself over the edge too quickly.

_Fuck, it feels too good. Shit shit shit. I'll never hear the end of it if I cum first._

Levi stopped pleasuring himself and leaned over Eren, reaching for the binding on his left wrist and untying it, causing the brunette to stop fucking him temporarily.

"Wh-what are you-" he was cut off by Levi crushing their lips together roughly, causing his eyes to widen in confusion. When the need for oxygen overtook him Levi parted the kiss, leaving the brunette breathless.

"I'll have mercy on you, since it's your birthday. Enjoy it while it lasts," he replied, his breath hot against Eren's lips. While the younger male was stunned, Levi leaned over and untied the other wrist, letting the reddened appendage fall to the bed. It wasn't exactly what he'd had planned, but if he was going to retain his self-control he was going to have to make Eren lose his own. It was time to play dirty.

"Well? You're free now, you can do whatever you want to me."

Eren sat up and rubbed the raw, irritated skin of his wrists before looking back into Levi's steel grey eyes. There was uncertainty in his green orbs, as if he was a caged beast with no idea what to do once he was released from his confines. Levi huffed, snaking his arms around behind Eren's back and lightly digging his nails into his shoulders. It looked like he was going to have to prompt the boy to move. He positioned himself so that he could whisper into Eren's ear, his breath hot and his voice low and laced with lust.

"Eren, I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me _hard _and make me _scream_. Fuck me so hard and deep that I won't be able to fucking _walk_ in the morning. Do you understand? I want you to give me everything you've got, hold nothing back." He emphasized his point by wrapping his legs around Eren's waist, pinning him so that he couldn't move.

Whatever little shred of restraint the younger male had left instantly dissipated as soon as Levi finished his sentence, and he immediately latched onto Levi's hips, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh and leaving angry, red lines in their wake. He began to frantically thrust into the tight heat, violently fucking the older male with every last ounce of strength in his body.

Levi was shaking with pleasure from Eren's cock thrusting into the sensitive spot inside of him over and over until he was panting and moaning into his lover's ear, in turn encouraging Eren to continue. It was raw, uninhibited, raunchy sex and Levi fucking _loved_ it.

Eren's thrusts soon became frenzied, his grip on Levi's hips tightening in response to the pure ecstasy he was feeling. He occupied his mouth by licking and biting Levi's collarbone, leaving telltale red marks in his wake. Ordinarily Levi would have throttled him for daring to leave a mark where others could see, but he was too far gone to care. He was sure that he was leaving scratch marks on Eren's back in retaliation anyway.

Levi sensed that Eren was nearing his climax by the way he was shuddering, his thrusts quickening once more. He dug his nails into the brunette's back even harder, feeling a small trickle of blood beginning to flow from the fresh wounds. Eren reached between them and began to stroke Levi in time with his thrusts, his fingers getting coated with the clear liquid oozing from the tip of his cock and using it to reduce the friction. Dangerously close to his own release, Levi decided to pull out all the stops to make Eren finish first.

"I know you're close…you don't have to hold back any longer. Cum for me, Eren," he purred, biting the brunette's earlobe and rolling his hips.

It was too much.

"Ahhh... _Levi…"_ Eren cried out, thrusting upwards one last time and burying himself deep inside of Levi's ass, cumming hard. The warm, sticky fluid shot out in jets, coating his insides. The sensation of being filled to the brim coupled with his final desperate thrusts and Eren's erratic stroking of his cock pushed Levi over the edge, his orgasm overtaking him.

"_Eren…" _

It was all he managed to choke out before his mind and body were completely flooded with the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced.

He frantically thrust into Eren's hand, coating the brunette's fingers and his own stomach with cum. He inwardly cringed at the sticky sensation, but decided to worry about it later as he finally came down from his high, breaths coming in shallow pants as he slumped boneless against Eren, using the brunette's body for support.

Eren had wrapped his arms around Levi's back and was holding him close, letting their bodies fall backwards onto the bed in exhaustion. He slipped out of Levi carefully before resting his head against the older male's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. After a few moments of basking in the afterglow Eren felt a sharp stinging sensation in his back, suddenly aware of Levi's nails embedded in his skin like a pissed off cat.

"Ow…you're really latched on tight. Was it that good?" Eren chuckled, running his fingers through the silky raven strands of his lover's hair.

Levi looked up at him, his eyes glassy. He was vaguely aware of words coming from the brunette's mouth, but he was too focused on the aftershocks of pleasure to care. His hands began to cramp from his death grip on Eren's back, and he released the tender flesh, retracting his arms and staring down at his hands. A thin coat of crimson liquid had seeped under his nails and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

It was then that he felt an unpleasant sticky sensation on his stomach and looked down, scowling when he saw that his entire abdomen was coated with semen. He was going to have to spend extra time in the shower to clean himself properly.

"Ugh, sex is filthy."

Eren gave him an amused look. "Well, you know what they say, you gotta get down and dirty if you wanna get down and dirty."

Levi snorted. "That's the most asinine thing I've ever heard."

The older male pulled away from their embrace and sat upright, scooting to the edge of the bed and stretching his now tired muscles. As he stood up he instantly stiffened, feeling a trickle of warmth run down the back of his leg. He'd nearly forgotten about _that._

_Ugh, why did I let the horny brat finish inside of me? What was I thinking? It feels disgusting. _

He snapped his head back to face Eren, glaring daggers at him. The brunette grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and trying not to look too pleased with himself. He probably shouldn't mention how the sight of his cum leaking out of Levi 's ass instantly gave him another boner. It was as if he'd staked his claim on the older male, and that was unbelievably sexy. Levi sighed, luckily not taking notice of Eren's lascivious stare.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself. Now I have to burn the sheets."

Eren stifled a laugh. "Isn't that a little drastic?"

"No. They've been thoroughly defiled and I refuse to sleep on them."

"We don't have to _sleep_ on them…" Eren was abruptly cut off by a pillow hitting him square in the face.

"Horny brat, have some self restraint. I'm going to take a shower and change the sheets and then I'm going to pass out until mid afternoon tomorrow. Don't even think of waking me up before then or _you will regret it._"

With that Levi stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Eren knew that he was just being Levi, and that there was no real anger behind the gesture. He sighed in contentment, lying his head on the fluffy down pillow Levi had tossed at him, not bothering to put his clothes back on. It wasn't long before he began to nod off, his final thoughts of the day drifting to his surprise gift.

_Best. Birthday. Ever_.

* * *

The next morning, Jean rose early, a splitting headache jarring him out of his peaceful slumber.

"Need...water...and pills..." he mumbled to himself. He figured if there were any painkillers in the apartment, they would be in the bathroom. He slowly rose to his feet, trying to steady himself as the room began to spin.

_Shit. Drank too much again._

He stumbled to the bathroom, his head swimming and his stomach churning with nausea. He blindly searched for the light switch with one hand, fumbling until he finally managed to turn it on. He shut the door behind him, not wanting anyone to hear his inevitable retching.

He shuffled over the mirror, nearly tripping over his own feet. He was sure to look like hell, but he needed to at least attempt to look halfway decent, lest he endure more ridicule at the hands of his so called friends. As he studied his reflection, looking for the telltale signs of a hangover, he froze.

There, upon his lips, was a sloppily drawn, hilariously comical curly mustache.

"AAAAARRRGHGHHHH!"

His scream echoed throughout the tiny apartment, rousing the others from their sleep. Hanji groaned, rolling over and covering her ears with her hands.

"First it's Levi and Eren fucking like rabbits, now it's Jean's screams of agony. How's a girl supposed to get her beauty sleep around here?"

Mikasa woke from a seemingly dead sleep at the statement, glaring in the direction of Eren's bedroom.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

* * *

And so ends my pathetic attempt at a modern AU oneshot. Thanks for reading and please leave a review when you get the chance!


End file.
